phoenix wright SPACE attourney
by VampireAttourney
Summary: phonix is called to investigart Case in SPACE!is the kiler human or alien? ?if u want to now U have to Read tHIS !


AN:thx 4 readin my fic4 pls giv me coments K?

Phoenix is in his office cleening toilet when Sudenly... FONE RINGS!  
it was... gymshoe!  
"h-hi Gumsho" pheonix says shily "PHENIX IVE GOTTATELL U something!"  
"what? u cant mean..." peonix hopes hes right "I am... ALIEN!"  
Pheonix cries because disappointed until the Toilet was wet witht eaers.  
gumshoe said "I work 4 Alien Fedaration as Detcetive it ssecred because ppl cant now that aliens exist but know I havet o tell u the truth Because I have a csae for U!"  
"oh K that maks sence" pheonix flies with Gymshoe to the space Ship where murder was done.

Pheonix investigated the crime scene then he found the ded body it was Boby Fulbrite "wtf Gumsho wat is Foolbrigt doing on space shoP?"  
"he was space Detectiv too. also captan of this ship" gumshoee say "OH COOOL"  
phEnix looks at body with Futre Autoposy Machine and sees The vitims Brain was eaten!  
"Gumsho are thee re aliens that eat Brians?" phoenix asks Gumshoo "YES linkgon aliens""Are there Linkons on this ship?"  
"Yes the captain is a linkgon n the docter too"  
"WHAAAAAT" phenix is Shocked. "The DOCTOR? ON THIS SHIP? which docter the 1st 2nd 3st?"  
"noo Nt this tdoctor the 1 who does the medacin stuff on this ship"  
Phenox is said because the doctor is rly cool.  
"k Gumshooe pls take me to 1st office"  
Gumshoe takes Pheonix to the 1st officer

In the 1st office phoenix finds the cpatain Fghjkl Wertyu who is he shas too horns in his head kinda like apOllo "Hey FFghjkl can U tell me who the kiler is?"or about the murder "I DONT NOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MURDERRR" wertyu screemed like he has somethin to Hyde.  
"OBJECTIN phoenix shouts. "IF U dont know anbout the murder y is there gun in ur 1st office?"  
"BJECT!ION" captani Wertyu shot"its not a gun its a FUTURE GUN eget it every 1st office has gun so they can defend when Roluman try to take over ship"  
"k The captain is not gilty lets arrest the docter "Gumshoe says "So can I o home now n watch Stra Tek?" phoenix asked.  
"NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY 1st u have to defend the doctor in SPACE COURT"  
gumshoo takes phenix to SPACE CROUT

in space court loby Phonix n the Doctor are floating and talking About the case "Dont worry Mr Rite if u find me gilty ill just go back in tim with phone Booth" odoctor says "WAIT WHAT i thought your not THATDo ctor...o_O"  
"wHAt no phenix dont u now that thisis the FUTURE? now every fone booth is time machine"  
"oh k" pheonix n the docter Enter the SPACE COURTROOM

"crout is now in sesion for the Trail of The Docter" space ejudge said.  
"OBJECT! Doctor...? WHO?" Persecutor said withhorns kinda like linkGon but more like Apollo.  
It was...Appolo justice!  
"Docter ZXcvbn because hes Lingkon Anyway Appolo wat r u doingin SPACE COURT?" Pheonix shoted "Didnt u now Pheniox I amm SPACE PERSECUTER!"  
"OK apolo pls give me ur witness"

wittnes is The Cpantain Wertyu DFGHHJK. captan says,"i was in 1st ofice doing office work n captan stuff when sudeenly the Docter appeared n klled SPACEe detective foolIt was 3PM"  
"OBJJJEEEECTIIIOOOOON" PHOENIX slams future deskk with future hands n shouts"This is imposible loooka t atopsy report it was 4MP"  
"objectoin what does that meen"? appolo ask "It means YOUR LYING!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO one of Captains horns falls off because in brakedown spirit like when alina tilaina feathers Fell off.  
"MAWHAHA 1 more horn then not gilty" phenix Says confidant.

"PLS I just forgott let me mak more testmony"  
"K" judge saysw ith FUTURE SPACE GAVEL Fghj dtestify,,"It was 4pm I saw doctor shooot Vitim"  
Phoenix shouts OBJECTON Points at cAptain with Space Finger n screems "Boby wasn tShot his brian was Eated!1"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT WHHHHHYYYYYY" Apolo was shock. "because Verty is killer"  
"BOJECTION"... itwas...CAPTAIN! "can U prove t?"  
"NOOO i cant prove it :(" phenix ewas wsaid n in Desbear but then gumShoe said "NO phe0nix U can do it I beleive in u"  
k if gumsoe Believs in me... "Prove is murder wepon!The gun! It was found ur 1st office!"  
\'noooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" horn falls off Captain FGhjkl breaks down n is ded.  
"corut finds fdefendent Doctor not..."

" NN" apolo says I CAN PROVE DOCTER DIT IT with... UPDATE AUTOPSY RPEORT!1 every1in Corutroom was Shock.  
So much courtroom was shaking like in the games whens creen shakes or if space shi flys in blacohol like in stra tek"  
Appolo give autopsy report to courtroom said that machine was mistake n the vitim was actuallly shoted b4 brain eat also i was 3PM so HOLE TESTIMONY WAS TURE AFTER AL!1 suuddenly everythin went dark because they were in...  
BLAK.  
H O L E

"also I hav testimony from witnes whose ME! I am 1st officeron thi ship so i was their when mruder hapend I saw Doctor shooot victim with the Gun and then eat Brian becaus hes Linkgon"appolo testify but it was lie.  
"OOOOBJCETION! pheonix objected."How coul you see a gun in the dark?"  
"WHAAAAAAAAA-" apolos Horn allmost fall off but then he reginad cmposure."lets just get out of Blake hall so its not dark any more so its not conterdiction K?"  
"OBJECTO! bmy mom says ucant get out of Blak Whole because of event horzion" penonix said.  
Gumsho objected,"Maybe in earth but on Space we can just shoot whole in the event horizon of blakc hole"  
the shoot hole n fly out..

"SEE it nit dark so no Conerdiction judge pls gilty" Apoolo says.  
"NOOOOoOOO" Phenox is in despair but he cant despiar because Gumshooe is there so he has to find ..."Appolo... if ur 1st office then that means gun was you! YOUR KILLLLLLEEEEEEER!111"  
Qappolos Horn falls off.  
"Apoll Justice maybe ur not space Persecutor you have horns because your Lingon spy so u ate brain of Space Detective!JUDGE NOT GILTY!"  
Appolo other horn falls because the horns are fake he stumbls to Pheonix n grabs his arm.  
"Wait..."phonix thinks"If horns are fake your not Lngon but then wh did you eat..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"  
Appolo laughs then he bited Pheonix arm."ThIS IS WHAT U GET $ PROVING IM KILLER"  
Apolo goes out of air lock n fly away to escap.  
"WTF just happenned umshoe asks"  
Phenix is despiar. "Appolo... hes not Lingon hes zomby thats why he ate Brian...and now...I am zombe too. ;_;"  
"Wow I love Zombie gumshoe kils pheonix on the ckheek n then on mouth because he love Pheonix 3

THE END3


End file.
